Never Knew
by KaguraKishimoto
Summary: Kissing them on top of their heads, he says to them, "I love you all, so much." A/U. One-Shot. Slight sexual content, nothing major. Short&Sweet.


The Takahashi-Higurashi house finally has become quiet. The little seven month old girl lay on her side, cradled against her mothers chest, on the bed. Kagome brushes soft wisps of sweat matted silver hair off the childs face, "Goodnight, Evelyn." She kisses her forehead softly, then slowly removes her arm from underneath her daughters head. Rolling quicky, but quietly, off the bed she gives her one more look, a small smiles gracing her lips, before leaving to go pick up around the house, until she herself is ready for bed.

"First things first," Kagome breathes out, "this shit has gotta go." She grabs the remote and presses the power button firmly. Shutting off The Road to El Dorado, her daughters favorite movie. It has offically been but on her hate list after seeing it for the umpteenth time in a row. Evelyn refuses to watch anything else. How can a seven month old like one movie so much? She chucked the remote back onto the couch and continued picking up various toys and baby food dishes.

As she is filling the dishwasher, she feels a cold, wet nose push into her calf. Looking down she smiles, "Well hello, Athena." she says to hers and Inuyasha's black Anatolian Shepherd mix dog, "Do you wanna go outside, girl?" The pup visibly excites at the question. Kagome lets out a laugh and has the dog follow her to the door, stopping to grab a thick jacket before walking out. Athena bolts as soon as the door opens, running to the snow covered yard, "Just try to make it quick, kay, Theners? It's freezing balls out here."

After about five minutes she is shuffling back and forth from the cold, when she hears the engine of Inuyasha's truck pulling it. She smiles brightly at him as soon as he cuts the engine. He hops out of the truck and makes his way to her, pulling her into a hug immediately. Kagome melts into his warmth, and wishes she had his demonic ability to not be bothered by the cold, sighing she askes into his chest, "How was your day, baby?"

"Eh, as good as it can be, Sessh had us busting our asses today, so we could get done with this roof before the snow got too bad." He told her, running his hands up and down her back. He opened the door, leading her inside. "Thena, c'mon, I know you love this shit, but momma is cold."

Kagome helps him take his jacket off, after he shuts the door and locks it, "Is our Evie in bed already?" He asks, turning to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. They both chuckle a bit when Athena runs by them, stopping to shake the quickly melting snow onto both of them before going to her favorite spot, underneath the dining table, to lay down.

Turning back to her boyfriend, she gives him a sad smile, looping her arms around his neck, "Yes, the teething is kicking her ass. She had a small fever, and a little bit of a heat rash, so I decided to give her some Tylenol and get her to bed early. She needs the rest." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss.

"You're such a good mother." His voice is so loving when he says this to her. It always makes her smile. Leaning her forehead against his, "I try." She tells him. Kissing her forehead, he pulls away and walks to the kitchen, throwing the fridge door open.

"You don't even have to try, on your worse days, you still blow every other mom out of the water."

This comment causes her to snort, "Whatever, kiss-ass. Are you hungry?"

Pulling his head out of the refrigerator he gives her a smile, "I got it, babe. Are you?"

Shaking her head she goes to sit on the couch, "No, I ate just before I got Evie down. So about an hour ago." He gives her _the look_, "I'm fine, Inuyasha, and before you ask _yes _I took my Zoloft." She tells him with a reassuring smile.

Giving her an apologetic grin, he comes to sit next to her, twisting the cap off the bottle of water he pulled out of the fridge, "I just worry, 'Gome. I don't like seein' you all anxious and depressed like that. It almost makes me not want to get you pregnant ever again, seeing as you'd have to deal with the postpartum again." He tells her, sadly, before take a long drink from the bottle. She smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

"You're very sweet for worrying," She tells him, then pulls his chin toward her face so he has to look in her eyes, before adding, in a serious tone, "but I want more beautiful hanyou babies." His golden eyes shine at her. Taking her hands from his face to hold them in his own.

"You're amazing." His voice is quiet, as he stares at their joined hands, his thumb rubbing back and forth against the top of hers. She smiles slightly before standing, taking his hand with her.

"Come on, silly, lets go to bed." She says, as her nods her head to their bedroom, where Evelyn is sleeping. As she tries to move, he doesn't budge. Still looking down, he pulls her slightly to him.

"I-I, um, I have to ask you somethin'." He says, shyly. Pulling her completely into his lap, and wrapping his arms around her. She looks up at him, tilting her head to the side as she sees a blush on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha," She breaths, putting a hand to his forehead, "are you okay? You look a little red." The smirk on her face tells him that shes teasing. He never blushes.

He sighs and pulls her hand away, "Stop it, stupid, I'm being serious." He kisses her head as she settles into his lap, giving him her full attention, "Kagome... I-I love you, you know that. You and Evelyn are my world. I didn't think my life was worth anything," his eyes flicked up to hers, "until I met you."

Her heart thrummed in her chest, "Inuy-"

"Wait," He quickly cuts her off, putting his hand to her cheeks and runs his thumb across it, "Just wait, okay?" He gulps once, "You know that the only person that ever really loved me, was my mother. The day she died, I never thought I'd have anyone who would love me again. Yeah, I have my brother, but you know he's an ass, but then I met you. The girl in middle school that everyone had a crush on. You paid them no mind, I thought I didn't stand a chance. This wonderful girl, with the brightest eyes and perfect smile. There was no way she'd look at a hanyou that way, but I was wrong." He stroked his thumb underneath her eye, wiping a tear away, "In the lunchroom that day, as I sat alone, you came right up to me. Ignoring all the side eyes and glares you got, and you sat with me during lunch. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Kagome gave him a watery laugh, setting her hand on his against her cheek, "I said that I thought your ears were really cute." He smiled brightly at her, kissing her gently.

"Yes, you did. That meant more to me than you could ever know. With out realizing it, Kagome, you showed me right there that you accepted me. I knew that I was never going to let you go. Even when everyone called you digusting and asked you how you could love an inu-hanyou, you never faltered. You stayed right by my side." He stood then, taking her with him, then setting her on her feet in front of him, "And now, I have two amazing women-" They heard a slight whine at the comment, he smiled, "Sorry, Thena. _Three_ amazing women that love me, and care about me. I-I don't ever wanna lose that, Kagome. I don't ever want to take that for granted."

Then he knelt down onto one knee, taking her hand in his, "You gave my life meaning again, you and Evelyn, whether you see it or not." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a gold band with a small diamond on the top, "I know it isn't much. When we get our taxes back I will get you a better one, but a-anyway. Kagome, will you be my wife?" He asked, honey eyes pleading.

She stopped breathing. Her eyes wide as the tears rolled down her face. Sucking in a shaky breath, she threw herself around him, "Of course, of course I will! You f-fucking i-idiot!" She pulled back and kissed him hard on the mouth, "I l-love you so much, Inuyasha! I don't c-care about a damn ring! It could have been plastic and twenty-five cents, and I still wouldn't have cared!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up, and pressing his lips back to hers. He laid her down against the couch, pressing himself into her. Stripping themselves of their clothing quickly. Kagome was more than ready to have her fiance inside of her. His guided his cock to her wet entance and slipped into her in one thrust. They were sure to keep their love making quiet that night, to not wake their teething baby. As they finished together, Inuyasha breathed into her ear a sweet, "_I love you." _

About a month has passed since Inuyasha had asked Kagome to be Mrs. Takahashi, and both of them couldn't seem to wipe smiles from their faces. Inuyasha was shutting off his engine as he looked up to see Kagome standing on their front porch, holding their sweet baby girl in her arms. He sped walk to them, pulling them both into his arms, "What are you two doin' out here? It's cold!" He says, ushering them into the house.

Kagome kisses his cheek and hands him Evelyn, "Just missed you. Would you mind taking her coat off for me, please?" She asks, as she walks to the kitchen. Inuyasha smiles at his little girl, walking them to the living room. Her big, brown doe eyes staring at him happily.

"How was your day, stinky?" He coos at the little girl. She gives him a full face smile, and tugs at his ears, "Ouchie, Evie," He says, taking her hands away from his ears, "You gotta be nice to daddy's ears, they're sensitive. You should know." He lightly tweaks her own ear, identical to his own, causing his daughter to giggle. He sets her on the ground to unzip her jacket. Pulling it off of her, he almost- _almost- _missed what her onsie said.

His eyes became as wide as saucers and a smile formed on his lips.

_Big Sis._

"Guess I'm gonna have to get a maternity wedding dress." He whirled around to see Kagome, one shoulder leaned against the T.V. stand, "Since I'm knocked up and all." She tells him with a smile.

He lets out a breath, taking Evelyn into his arms while he stands, "You serious?" He asks walking toward her. He smiles again, looking down at her flat belly, "You're sure?" He puts one hand against her stomach. She gives him a happy half smile.

"I'm sure, Inuyasha." She tells him as she pulls out something from behind her back, "Its small, right now, about the size of the tip of a needle, but its there. I got the ultrasound today at Life Choices." She hands him the picture. He takes it from her, and stares and the little thing. He lets out a chuckle. Pulling her into him with the arm that isn't holding Evelyn.

"Thank you." He whispers, pulling back to kiss the top of her's and Evelyn's heads, "I love you all, so much."


End file.
